Abstract The FASEB Summer Research Conference on Lysophospholipid and Related Mediators-From Bench to Clinic will be held July 28- August 2, 2019 at the Marriott Hotel in Lisbon, Portugal. This conference will address current research and emerging concepts related mainly to the lysophospholipids sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P) and lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) and their roles in health and disease. S1P and LPA are lipid signaling agonists that activate 5 and 6 G protein-coupled receptors, respectively and bind to intracellular target proteins to regulate cell biology. These biological interactions control many functions related to regenerative medicine. These lipids are important in cancer, cystic fibrosis, immunologic disorders and other physiopathological disease states. Both receptors and intracellular enzymes regulating lysophospholipid metabolism have been shown to function as potential therapeutic targets to diagnose, prevent or treat disease. The conference will emphasize the translation of this work into clinical practice and highlight the research advances being made at a rapid pace by many new investigators in this field. The meeting provides a unique forum for multidisciplinary scientists within the field to meet and discuss their latest research findings in an informal and relaxed atmosphere. Conference aims are to 1) provide intellectual exchange between scientists and trainees in lysophospholipid research; 2) encourage and facilitate the active discussion between early career and new investigators and established scientists via interactive career workshops; 3) provide opportunities for networking/collaboration, career development/training, and job opportunities; and 4) provide a platform to promote the participation of women and underrepresented minorities. The conference will allow diverse early career and established investigators to communicate late breaking research results and promote future interactions aligned with developing therapies for diseases where lysophospholipids play a predominant role. The conference site in Portugal will facilitate maximum participation of European scientists with other countries abroad and US counterparts to promote productive interactions focusing on the translational implications of lysophospholipids.